


Don't You Let It Go

by whatstheproblembaby



Series: Wonderstruck!verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2534720"> Wonderstruck. </a></p><p>Kurt tells Adam the good news about him and Blaine. Adam's not super pleased. Also, Kurt and Blaine are dweebs in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Let It Go

A loud rapping on Kurt's door woke him from his dreams of being in Blaine's arms. Understandably, this didn't put him in a very good mood.

“Kurt! Son, Adam's at the door, and he's refusing to leave until he speaks with you,” Burt said, pushing Kurt's door open. “Try not to maim him, please. He's gonna need both his arms to run his father's smith someday.”

Kurt groaned into his pillow before pushing himself up and out of bed. “He had to come this morning? Truly? I have something I need to tell you, Father-”

“Just listen to the boy and tell me after,” Burt said, cutting Kurt off. “His news might be a little more pressing.” Burt ambled back down the stairs at that, leaving Kurt bemused.

“I'm about to announce my impending betrothal to our future king, and _Adam's_ the one with pressing news?” he muttered quietly as he dressed. “What could possibly be more relevant than that?”

Kurt quickly laced up his boots and made his way outside, where Adam was waiting in the shade of the second floor balcony, back braced against the wall and one foot tapping madly.

“Kurt!” he almost yelled. “I have wonderful news.”

“You do?” Kurt asked, befuddled. Adam wasn't usually this animated, unless they were talking about marr- _oh no._

“The priest has come back to town!” Adam said, still far louder than necessary. “We've got to get to the palace and register our betrothal before midday, come on!” He reached for Kurt's hand, prompting Kurt to snatch them away like they were on fire.

“I really can't-”

“I know you've been demurring for months, Kurt, but honestly, you haven't had any other offers, and your father's only getting older,” Adam said, giving Kurt an incredibly condescending look. “Don't you want to know he won't have to fix wagons long into his old age just to put food on the table?”

Kurt saw red as Adam spoke. He couldn't stop himself from taking a step back in preparation for kneeing Adam in a very delicate area, but before he could cripple his so-called suitor, the sound of hoofbeats coming to a stop nearby distracted him.

“Kurt! Darling, who is this?” Blaine asked, dismounting and coming over. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, making Kurt relax into the touch and Adam give them a pointed look.

“Blaine, this is Adam, the man I mentioned last night. Adam, this is Prince Blaine,” Kurt said, hoping Blaine would remember their conversation. “My betrothed.”

“Your – _your betrothed?_ ” Adam sputtered. “Kurt, if this is some kind of complex ruse to get me to back down, I'm offended. You could have simply said no without pretending the prince chose you.”

“I've been saying no for six months, Adam!” Kurt said, dropping his head heavily into his palm. “And I promise you, I'm not pretending anything. We met at the ball last night, and it was as though – as though -” he stopped, unable to find the right words.

“As though we knew we were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever,” Blaine said.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple. “Exactly. As though our souls recognized each other from another life.”

“But – your father -” Adam said weakly.

“Will likely be pleased to know I can marry for love without sacrificing my duty toward him,” Kurt said.

“Do you think he'll like me?” Blaine asked, dropping his arm from Kurt's waist and turning enough to subtly cut Adam out of the conversation.

“Of course he'll like you. You're very charming,” Kurt said, turning as well. “And the fact that you, the prince of Dalton, are humble enough to be worried about his opinion? He'll likely be calling you 'son' by this evening.”

A disgusted huff alerted them to Adam's exit.

“How very rude of him to not say goodbye,” Blaine said. “Shall I have him fined for bad behavior, my love?” He smiled at Kurt then, letting Kurt know he was teasing.

“But then we would have to see him again, dearest, and we need to introduce you to my father before we can go back to the palace and talk with the priest,” Kurt said, grinning merrily. “You don't want to have to wait too long for us to be wed, do you?”

Blaine reached desperately for Kurt's hand. “Even joking about that possibility fills me with panic,” he said, squeezing Kurt's hand once. “I don't want to wait a second longer than I must to officially call you my husband.”

“Me neither,” Kurt said. He stared into Blaine's eyes, which were as wide and serious as Kurt thought his own must be. They stood there for a long moment, entranced, until a gruff voice broke in.

“Kurt, who's this? Where is Adam?” Burt asked, looking confused.

“Father, may I introduce my betrothed, Prince Blaine of Dalton?” Kurt said, spinning to face the doorway and motioning for Blaine to do the same. “Blaine, this is my father.”

“Pleased to meet you, sir,” Blaine said, offering his hand for a shake.

Burt just stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, before shaking Blaine's hand. “So this is why you tripped up the stairs while humming that dreamy love ballad to yourself when you returned last night.”

“Father!” Kurt felt his cheeks turn bright red as Blaine let out a chuckle.

“My father had to set guards outside my door to keep me from riding off to you at dawn, love,” he said, leaning up to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. “Please don't feel embarrassed.”

“I suppose that means you two would like to dash back to the palace and get the priest to officially betroth you?” Burt said, raising an eyebrow.

Both boys simply nodded, eager to prevent anyone else from attempting to interfere with their relationship.

“Go on,” Burt said, gesturing toward Blaine's horse. “But I expect the both of you to return for supper. I need to make sure my son's betrothed is good enough for him.”

Blaine swallowed hard as Burt went back in the Hummel home. “Your father doesn't happen to be a proficient swordsman, does he?”

“No,” Kurt said, waiting for Blaine to sigh in relief before continuing, “He prefers to use his axe.”

“That was a jest, right?”

Kurt hid his smile by walking over to Blaine's horse.

“Kurt!” Blaine rushed over to him, getting a look of mock anger on his face when he saw Kurt's grin. “I'll have you know that disrespecting your prince is a dungeon-worthy offense.”

“Is there any way you could forgive me?” Kurt asked playfully, fluttering his eyelashes.

“No,” Blaine said gravely, helping Kurt mount up before climbing on behind him and hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder. “I'm going to have to take you back to the palace and have my wicked way with you as punishment.” He spurred on his horse as Kurt burst into giggles.

“Oh no! I was hoping to wed the blacksmith's son! He told me he was the best offer I would ever get!”

“How someone is self-important enough to believe that, I'll never know,” Blaine said, completely sincere. “I've been thanking my lucky stars since last evening for allowing you to be mine.”

“I've been doing the same thing,” Kurt said. “I'm still afraid that I'll wake up any second now and this will all have been a dream.”

“Don't worry, my love,” Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hair. “I'd find you somehow. I'll always find you.”

“And I, you,” Kurt said. “One way or another, our souls will always reunite.”

The truthfulness of their words seemed to echo around them like a church bell.


End file.
